Dimensions
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te dijera que nuestro mundo no es el unico con vida? Te contare esta gran historia, que aunque esta llena de fantasia, es muy interesante. (Historia de OC s) (Varios personajes de animes/series) (Ratin T-M).


**Hola mundo! De seguro ya nadie se acuerda de mi, pero vine con una historia que viene tanto con OC`s como con varios personajes de animes y series que me gustan, pero toda la historia es mia -3-. Espero les guste, y a partir del capitulo 3 pedire oc`s. No prometo subir capitulos continuamente, debido a mi horario de estudios(y que mis padres no aprueban mucho que este en estas cosas) pero de que subire capitulo(si es que les gusta) lo subire.**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfruten!**

* * *

 _Proologo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entre las demas galaxias que existen, estan las "dimensiones", y algo mas interesante, la principal es conocida como la "dimension alterna". En sus origenes, no habia nada, era un planeta desierto, claro esta, a excepcion de una gran vegetacion, lagos, rios y mares. Luego de unos años(aunque nadie sabe con certeza como fue que sucedio), aparecieron los animales, insectos, y, los humanos. Estos nacieron con un don, que daba a cada quien un poder especial. En dicho "mundo", estos descubrieron que, a medida que el mundo se formaba, se hacian lugares con paisajes de un solo ambiente. Bosques, zonas nevadas, sabanas, desiertos, todo en este mundo es hermoso. Los humanos de este mundo aceptaron nombrar estos sitios como "regiones", y varias comunidades se dividieron y tomaron control de dichas regiones, sin hacer daño a la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

¿A que es algo bonito el inicio? Pues, tal como en nuestro mundo, en el de estos humanos extraños, atacaron seres oscuros.

De repente, un ser oscuro domino las tinieblas de este lugar. El creador del universo, viendolo como enemigo, dividio las tinieblas de las demas regiones, por medio de una enorme frontera. Pero eso no los detiene. El ser oscuro crea seres parecidos a estos humanos con gracia e inocencia, con un ligero detalle:estos son mas frios y siniestros. Tenian como objetivo destruir aquellos seres perfectos a sus ojos(los humanos de este mundo son iguales a nosotros, je, tienen defectos y sufren tentaciones a menudo, como nosotros), pero los humanos se resistieron, y a causa de ello, lucharon en una gran guerra. Y hasta ahora ellos estan bien...

...Pero hay un problema. Estos seres oscuros, llamados "demonios" por los habitantes de la dimension alterna, deciden tratar de destruir otras dimensiones, o incluso, llevar almas inocentes a la perdicion, por lo que estos, por el bien de aquellos mundos desconocidos para ese entonces, deciden utilizar su magia, mudarse, o ir de visita a ciertas dimensiones. Se llamaron a si mismos "guardianes de las dimensiones". Muchos humanos de este mundo prefieren vivir pacificamente en su propia dimension o en otras, y otros prefieren ir a la academia de guardianes, para estudiar todo sobre las dimensiones reconocidas, y aventurarse contra los demonios.

Tambien pueden reclutar humanos o cualquier otra especie para ser guardianes, dependiendo de que si ven algun tipo de magia en ellos. Los guardianes se dividen en dos clases: guardianes de magia pura, y guardianes de fuerza; los guardianes de fuerza tienen menor cantidad e magia, y solo la utilizan pocas veces, ya que su mayor poder es la fuerza y sus armas.

Cada guardian tiene un ambuleto que lo transforma, y una marca significativa en cualquier parte del cuerpo. El ambuleto y la marca son identicos; la marca puede representar para ti tanto tus origenes, tu poder o su sentimiento mas influyente. Tambien el ambuleto de cada guardian puede convertirse en una o dos armas, por lo que para los humanos de la dimension alterna es muy importante estar con sus ambuletos todo el tiempo, asi que pueden hacerlos parte de sus accesorios: anillos, collares, e incluso broches. Un ambuleto se le aparece a un humano normal cuando el nivel de magia requerido en su "Chi" se incrementa, y si este esta preparado para pelear.

Otra cosa importante, es que hay una dimension muy cercana a la dimension alterna:la dimension de las luces. En ella, hay criaturas interesantes;estan los espiritus melancolicos, que son espiritus nacidos al caer una estrella. Estos se aparecen ante un guardian cuando este demuestra que daria su vida o sus poderes por alguien realmente importante para su corazon, no importa si esta en riesgo de muerte, o si no volvera a ver esa persona. Los espiritus melancolicos dan a paso a la segunda "transformacion" de un guardian. Estos son muy unidos al guardian que escogen, tanto que si un guardian muere, ellos se llevan el alma de su dueño a una estrella, para que al morir esta, o pueda renacer en otra dimension, o pueda renacer como un espiritu melancolico.

Tambien estan los "Chibi", que son guardianes en una version muy pequeña(como si fueran hadas, o kwamis). Estos pueden flotar, y sus poderes les dan apariencia de una constelacion en especifico. Un guardian puede tener varios "Chibi compañeros", y cada uno le corresponde a una transformacion, adquiriendo la apariencia de la constelacion que represente cada chibi compañero. Los chibi, si su constelacion es de un animal, pueden transformarse en dicho animal(sea real o mitologico) gigante, con facilidad para transformar o proteger a su guardian compañero.

Y, bueno, ¿Listos para la aventura?


End file.
